Death Race
by Beginner0048
Summary: Haruka Tenoh was your average successful amateur racer, until she was arrested for something she didn't do and got sent to Terminal Prison. Now, her only way out is her well-endowed racing skill. Will Haruka make it out, or will she surrender to the harsh competition against people who were more or less as good as her? Pairing: HxM, SetsunaxOC. Rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Well, my first attempt at fanfic writing. I am quite aware that my writing is not as good as i thought it'd be. In the meantime, however, please bear with it.

P/S: the prologue may be a little bit short.

Death Race chapter 1:

In 2050, the world's economy collapsed, leading to the end of many governments, including Japan. Which meant more crime, and prisons became a source for the rich to throw money in for entertainment. One of such prisons was Terminal Prison on Terminal island, not very far from Japan's Honshu, famous for its harsh Death Race participated by those who were death-sentenced.

Somewhere in northern Japan, a young blonde amateur racer named Haruka Tenoh hummed happily as she pulled up in front of her girlfriend's house. "Nothing beats going to your girlfriend's after winning an important race" thought Haruka as she knocked on her girlfriend's door. "Tadaima" she said. No one answered, though; so she knocked once, then twice more. Still, no answer. Frustrated, she fished out her cell and called the girlfriend. No answer either.

"Well, that's weird!" Haruka frowned "Where is she?"

Sensing something bad happened, the blonde took the right and took the spare key from under a potted plant and opened the door herslf, only to regret it almost instantly. In the hallway, everything was a mess, as if a fight had broken out. Haruka began to worry, yet she advanced into the house. Food and other random stuff were scattered all over the place, and some pictures on the wall were knocked down: there must have been a fight. Haruka's heart was beating even faster than when she was racing against her nemesis.

Still, she went on, and was given a shock when she reached the bedroom. There, lying in a pool of blood was her beloved, scrachted and bruised with her throat cut. However, she could not feel anything, as someone hit her on the head from behind, really hard.

Haruka blacked out.

When she came to, the first thing she could hear was the police's siren outside the small suburban house. And before she knew it, two officer had already handcuffed her hand behind her back, not allowing her to register anything.

"Youre under arrest, Tenoh, for the murder of Aino Minako!" one of them said. Haruka confusedly looked at herself. She was still gripping a bloody dagger, and herself was also covered in the crimson blood of her, now, ex-girlfriend.

Obviously, today was full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: I'm back and ready to continue, thanks to your kind comments. Well, this story is roughly based on the movie Death Race 2008. I said roughly, because you'll see that I'm just borrowing the storyline a bit, not the whole plot.

Since I'm making Terminal Prison an all female prison here, there's no male characters in this story, at least for the prisoners.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for the OC that will appear later in the story. All characters belongs to Takeuchi-sama.

Death Race chapter 2:

Haruka sat silently in her cell. She still did not get it. First, she came home to find her girlfriend Minako brutally murdered, and then she got the blame and got sent to Terminal Prison, for everything's sake. Not to mention some bastard hit her really hard on the head- there was a bump somewhere on her head. Touching the bump, the blonde racer wince at the pain; but at the same time she remembered something.

**[Flashback]**

As Haruka's attention was drawn to the gruesome sight in front of her, she could not hear the sound of footsteps coming right behind her. Only when the unknown person accidentally stepped on a creaky floorboard did she turned around, and got a striking blow on the head that knocked her out. Moments before blacking out, she caught a glimpse of the culprit.

A golden signet ring with the letters "SK".

Then everything went black.

**[End Flashback]**

The door of her cell opened, and a warden, whose name tag read "Zoicite", came in, handcuffed Haruka and told her to come with him. They walked along the gloomy greyish corridors of the facility building, through winding walkways and muddy prison yards, until they reached the manager's office. Zoicite knocked on the door. "Beryl-sama" he said "I've brought her here."

The heavy metal door opened, revealing a typical prison-manager-styled office with hundreds (if not thousands) of surveillance screen, with a bunch of low-ranking underlings in front of them. And in the far corner of the room was a large paper-desk with the tag "Manager". Sitting behind it was a woman with long brown hair, whom Haruka assumed to be "Beryl-sama". Stood by her side were two high-ranking wardens: Kunzite, a man with long white hair; and the other was Nephrite, a black-haired guy.

Madam Beryl smiled at Haruka (somehow) wickedly, and invited her to sit down. Because her legs were devastated after the long walk here, Haruka didn't hesitated (by the way, when she thought about going the same distance back to her cell, our dashing blonde mentally sighed.)

"Good evening, Tenoh-san." smiled Beryl "I believe you have some trouble adapting, eh?"

"Please stop beating around the bush" retorted the blonde "I just want to know why I'm here in the first place. I havent done anything wrong, and I didn't murder my girlfriend."

"Too bad. The CSI have some proofs to convict you guilty, because your fingerprints were found on the knife with which poor Aino-san had been murdered. Though I really don't think that'll be a necessary info, considering there are no judges who could say you're innocent anyway."

Haruka retreated back in her seat. Beryl was right. The economy collapsed, dragging justice along as they both tumbled down to nothingness. Still, she wanted to get out of this nonsense.

"I know what is going on inside that head of yours, Tenoh-san. So I'll offer you a chance. You see, in Terminal Prison we hold an annual race which is called "Death Race". The racers will race on a 3-part race over 3 days. And you know what the best thing about that is?"

"You're getting on my nerves. Just tell me already!"

"Ooh, feisty one, arent you?" Beryl got her sick smile plastered on her face. "Well, if you, can win 5 races, you're free to go. But be careful, because this race isnt just any race. You may die. But you have an advantage: you are going to continue the track of a previous racer, nicknamed "Uranus". She had won 3 out of 5, so you just have to win 2 more."

"What if I don't agree?" Haruka coldly asked, keeping eye-contact with the manager.

"Hahaha... I know you will. You always dream of become a pro, right? The court sentenced you to death, however. So basically you get the skill, and if you race, you may win 80% chances to get out of here and follow your dream. That's it, unless you want to be shot at dawn."

(Damn, she know me quite well. Alright, I might as well run risk either way. This is not time to waver)

Taking a deep breath, our blonde racer said: "Thanks for the offer. I'll do it"

Dear readers, since my OC are coming soon, should I provide you guys with their profiles? Or should I just post their profiles on, well... my FFN profile?

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: It's me again. I really am getting stuck on the idea for this story. I don't want to copy ideas from the movies too much, but... ugh it's hurting my head right now. Sorry for this crappy piece of writing. Anyways, R&R please. I'd love to see people appreciating my effort through their opinions.

Disclaimer: you know I don't own Sailor Moon.

Death Race chapter 3:

Taking a deep breath, our blonde racer said: "Thanks for the offer. I'll do it."

Beryl nodded and took out a thick metal mask from her desk drawer" "You are going to need this. This is Uranus' mask, and you have to put it on whenever you are at the racetrack to hide your true identity. Because if someone knows you're just an impostor, you're done for. Understand what I mean?"

Haruka took the mask and nodded.

"Good." smiled the prison manager approvingly "Zoicite, take our dear friend here to her pit zone to get used to it. Kunzite, tell the maintenance crew to get ready."

So once again Haruka followed Zoicite, whom she thought to be the most effing effeminate guy in this freaking planet, along another long walk, to the "pit zone", which located on the side of the track. Kunzite was waiting there with three women: one with brown hair tied in a ponytail, one with long dark hair and the other had short blue hair. The wardens excused themselves and retreated, but in fact they stood watching the four prisoners from afar.

"Well." said the brunette "You must be the new Uranus, ha? I'm Kino Makoto, but just call me Mako. It's more preferable that way."

"I'm Hino Rei" said the black-haired.

"And I'm Mizuno Ami." said the last woman with blue hair.

"I'm Tenoh Haruka." the four shook hands. "Nice to know that we'll be working together."

Makoto took them inside the garage: "Now let's take a look at your car, shall we?"

The car was put on a raised platform, covered with canvas. Rei took the canvas down to reveal a sky blue Ford Mustang A80 with two golden stripes along the hood and two golden wings on each door, as well as a pair of gatling guns. "This is Uranus' prized car, the 'Sky King'" Ami said. "Haruka, do you need to run a test drive?"

"No, thanks. I've raced in a Mustang before. Ain't that bad." Haruka politely denied. "On the second thought... I'll go then."

The blonde quickly got in the car and fastened her seatbelts. That was when she noticed six signal lamps: three had the sword symbol, while the others had the shield symbol. Seeing Haruka's confusion, Ami explained: "Uhm... those are for the offensive and defensive purposes. This car is equipped with two M134s, smokescreen, oil slick and napalm, aside from an additional propulsion system for boost and ejector passenger seat. We also developed a rear 6-inch defense metal plate."

After a long demonstration about the weapon system, finally our blonde tomboy could get the car running on the track smoothly. She could felt the familiar feelings of being behind the wheel. After a few laps, she got out at the pit stop.

"How was it?" asked Rei.

"Still in good shape. This baby runs smooth." replied Haruka. "I've got a good feeling about this."

Makoto rolled her eyes: "You've got no idea what it is like to be in the race, so don't boast, okay?"

"Uh, guys" said the timid blue-haired "It's almost curfew. We should get back."

The four walked together inside, into the canteen, because it was dinner at curfew. Sadly, they served nothing other than a cement-ish goo for food, which was politely toned down as 'porridge'. Haruka winced at the sight of her tray, but her friends advised her to eat it.

"Seriously, I don't know how somebody could live eating this at all." Haruka complained.

"I don't know either. But we don't get any choices." Rei shrugged "So, in the meantime, bear with this crappy stuff and tell yourself that it is nutritious." She put a spoonful of 'porridge' into her mouth.

"So, what did you do to end up here?" Makoto asked.

"The funny thing is, I didn't do anything. I came home to find out that my girlfriend had been murdered, then somebody clocked me really hard and some fucking cops busted in and arrested me for murder one." the blonde sighed. "Can you believe that?"

"That's understandable" said Ami "Especially in these days. Everything is just a big mess."

"So, Ami, what did you do. You don't look like the type to go to prison."

"We robbed a bank." said Rei "Ami here planed to rob the central bank because our accounts suddenly disappeared in one night without a reason. We had tried negotiation but failed. So we chose plan B."

"But then things went awry." Makoto sighed.

In the next few days, Haruka trained her self on the track in order to keep her skills sharp. In other times, though, she would spent time with her pit crew on the prison yard, talking about their life before and after imprisonment. Makoto wanted to open a restaurant, Ami wanted to become a doctor; while Rei claimed she would go back to her grandfather's Shinto shrine to work as a miko.

A month later, Nephrite visited Haruka's cell.

"Tenoh-san, I hope that you're ready." he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"The race. It's taking place tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Author Notes: I'm back! And I promise this chapter would be better than the previous. We'll soon see Michiru's role in this fictional world. Enjoy.

PS: Uranus is a former Death Racer. In this chapter, a part of her past would be revealed.

Disclaimer: well, you know it...

Death Race chapter 4 part 1:

"The race. It's taking place tomorrow."

Haruka took in the news quite calmly: "Good. I'm ready."

In the early next morning, the blonde was served her breakfast in her own cell, to avoid being recognized as Uranus' impostor. To her surprise, they didn't give her that crap that was served in the canteen for breakfast. Instead she had whole grained bread, salad and omelette. It was a lavish meal that only the prisoners who were about to put their life on the line could have. After the meal, Haruka put on the mask as Zoicite came to escort her to the racetrack. There wasn't many cars out there. The racers were probably not the morning type.

Makoto and the maintenance crew was already there. They were checking up on the "Sky King" a final time before letting the car ge overdrive on the asphalt track. They greeted Haruka, but in a formal way, because she was playing Uranus' role, and Uranus was a (wo)man of few words-just actions were needed to prove it all. This broke Haruka's heart, to see her friends being so afraid of Uranus' reputation. But now is not the time for sentimental scenes- we're in the middle of a bloody violent racing story. So we'll just continue with Haruka getting in the car thaw was placed near her pit stop

Haruka noticed a grey APC pulling up near the entrance, and a bunch of more female inmates stepped down from it. Before she got the chance to ask, Makoto had answered her unvoiced question through the team radio placed on the dashboard: "They're navigators, who will help you with the shortcuts and turns..etc. Oh, and you'll work with Uranus' previous navigator."

Not much later, the door on the passenger's side opened, and a young lady with aquamarine hair got in.

"Hi there." said the woman "Name, Kaioh Michiru. Nice to work with you."

"Hi back." replied the racer, as she kept adjusting the mask. It was hindering her vision.

"Silly. You don't have to keep that on in the car, you know. Beryl said that you must wear it on the track." smiled Michiru "But in the car, where no other can see you, you can take it off."

Relieved, Haruka quickly took off the offending piece of metal, and she could see Michiru more... clearly. Truth to be told, she was flabbergasted, due to Michiru's unrivaled beauty.

"Wow!" said the navigator "I have seen the real Uranus a few years back, and I'd say that you're even more handsome than her."

"Thanks" a smile (and a blush) crept onto the blonde's face "You are very beautiful too, Miss"

"Oh, just call me Michiru, please."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Michiru again spoke up:

"So, handsome, what have you done to be here?"

"Nothing. Someone framed my girlfriend's murder on me, and bang, I'm here." said Haruka, not noticing the funny look on her partner's face. Michiru felt a pang of jealousy shot up in her mind at the mention of the word 'girlfriend'. But that didn't last long though, as Haruka voiced the question she had been nursing since the moment they first met: "And what could have land such a lovely angel here, in this hellhole?"

(Oh my, it's seem she's such a big flirt- Michiru thought- No wonder she got a girlfriend)

"I beat up a cop" sighed the aqua-haired woman.

"Good cop? Or bad cop?"

"A good cop"

"Oh..." Haruka leaned back in the driver's seat, feeling that a little bit frightened by the woman next to her. After all, our blonde had always been an innocent citizen.

"But one hell of a bad boyfriend.." sensing the racer's uneasiness, the navigator quickly explained. Haruka nodded understandingly in reply.

As Haruka was about to say something, she forget what it was she was going to say, because a really large vehicle pulled up next to her. It was a black, bulletproof modified school bus (because I don't really like the Dodge Ram, as in the movie). Sitting at the seat installed right next to the driver seat was a mysteriously beautiful woman. She was a bit tanned, with long greenish black hair and garnet eyes. And she smiled at Haruka's car. Meanwhile, the black-haired driver, whose seat was slightly higher, sent Haruka a menacing look. She had a fringe over her left eye and cornrows on the right side of her head; and she got a creepy aura that chilled Haruka's spine.

"Who's that?" asked the clueless racer.

"The smiling one? Oh, she's my friend and cell mate Meioh Setsuna." answered the navigator "Though she couldn't see you she waved at us because she knew I was inside."

"No, not that one. I was asking about that creep of a driver."

"Oh, I almost forgot. You have to be careful around that woman. She's Nobunaga Sakae, but most of us call her Sae Yankee, or even worse, Synyster." said Michiru. "She is Uranus' fiercest and toughest rival, but since she doesn't know about you being Uranus, she'll probably kill you in her competition as well."

(Oh great. First a murder charge and death sentence, then creepy prison manager. Now I even got a psychotic rival from my predecessor- thought the blonde- Before I know it there'd be natto bean in my meal.)

As all the driver had shown up, the race was ready to kick off. There were 7 racers:

1. LSD- orange Buick Riviera.

2. Koh Seiya- black Chevrolet Camaro.

3. Kaiser- dark green camo Pontiac Trans-Am.

4. Koh Taiki- dark yellow Chevrolet Camaro.

5. Koh Yaten- dark grey Chevrolet Camaro.

6. Uranus (Tenoh Haruka)- sky blue Ford Mustang A80.

7. Nobunaga "Yankee" Sakae- black fortified school bus.

All 7 racers (maybe except Haruka) were dangerous criminals facing death. Their lives heavily depended on the race beforehand. But only one could get out alive. So all 7 of them were determined to outrun, outsmart and outlast the others. At all cost.

The signals were turning.

Red.

Yellow.

Green.

All the cars moved forward in a mad dash...

**To be continued.**

**PS:** Can you guess who is my OC?


	5. Chapter 42

Death Race chapter 4 part 2:

Author's Note: I'm back, after a long period of procrastination I have decided to continue this little figment of my imagination (considering how many reviews I have for part 1 of chapter 4). Well, thank you my dear readers; and here we go: the part 2 of chapter 4. Things are heating up here!

All the cars dashed forward.

To Haruka's utter amazement and dismay, all of the racers here had adequate racing skill more or less. She set the lead, but quickly got taken over., and soon, the others had left her behind, pulling all their tricks like shoving her car and sandwiching it between two vehicles. Even if she was a racer by profession, these dirty tricks are not allowed on the track, so Haruka was having quite a bad time. The only one who was at her level was Syn, who seemed to be holding back.

To her observation, LSD and Kaiser was the weaker ones out of them, because right when they left Haruka behind, Syn's massive bus gave LSD's car a shove in the rear powerful enough to fishtail it with the cowcatcher. The orange car spun a few times in the air, before landing on its hood on Kaiser's car which was slightly ahead. Both car went kaboom and got engulfed in a big fireball. Taking the chance, Haruka accelerated and got to the fourth rank quickly. Syn, however, remained the same speed; but Haruka could clearly saw Syn and Setsuna high-fived.

Not wanting to suffer the same fate as the two unlucky prisoners, especially when she was supposed to be Syn's greatest enemy , the blonde tried to break through. She managed to catch up with the Kou sisters at the beginning of the second lap. Since this lap the weapons would be brought into the game.

"Haruka, turn left now. There's a shortcut over there, which had a sword signal for attack." Michiru instructed. The blonde turned at the instruction, successfully cut the tail of Syn who was probably planning another attack without having to gain an attack signal.

The shortcut was an old tunnel leading through an abandoned warehouse of some sort, with barrels of inflammable liquids lying around. Haruka steered carefully to avoid collision with the dangerous stuff; but it was such a difficult thing to do in the dark passageway.

"Turn right. It's the end of the road ahead." The Ford Mustang shot out of the tunnel and onto the track. To the blonde's amazement, she was now the leader of the race.

"Damn it! I forgot about the abandoned warehouse." shouted Kou Seiya, the runner-up. The black haired was very mad because her first place had been taken by Uranus... again.

In the meantime, all the while in the back, the black fortified bus was also gaining speed. As Syn had been holding back since the start, she startled Haruka by showing how fast her vehicle was catching up. And while Haruka was running in the tunnel, Syn had also earned herself an attack point. From the roof of the bus emerged a chain gun, with Setsuna standing behind it. In the gunner's position.

Certainly Haruka hadn't anticipated such a woman as Setsuna could fire a chain gun with dearly accuracy. She managed to whip a round at the rear of the blonde's car. Luckily, the 6-foot thick metal plate was there to protect Haruka's life. Taiki and Yaten had to maneuver to dodge those dealy bullets, and that slowed them down enough for Syn to take over. Yaten gave Syn the finger, but Syn remained as cool as resumed driving.

Finally the five remaining racers reached the final lap. Haruka was leading, with Taiki, Syn, Seiya and Yaten trailing behind. Michiru instructed Haruka to turn into another shortcut. Taiki was the only other one to run in this road.

After a few twists and turns, Taiki managed to catch up to Haruka, as well as capturing an attack point. The brunette, driven by the motive to overcome the dinvine Uranus, firing her rail gun at Haruka and Michiru. Each powerful shots proved real dangers, as one pierced through the metal plate and almost hit Michiru.

"Oh shit!" Haruka cursed "Activate the napalm !"

"It stuck!" reaplied Michiru, in a panic. Behind them, shots after shots was coming.

"I got an idea!" Haruka shouted "Get onto my lap."

"What?" Michiru aked incredulously.

"Get onto my lap. Quick!" the blonde swerved to avoid another bullet. "And put the napalm on the passenger seat!"

Michiru did as she was told. Aiming carefully, Haruka lowered the hood and pressed the "Eject" button. The bomb flew out of the car and hit Taiki's car, exploding loudly. Michiru and Haruka high-fived. They drove out of the detour, and back on the main road, crossing the finish line soon after. Haruka and Michiru ended up last, while Syn stood first.

Pulling up in the pit, Haruka was welcomed by her teammates. She was returning their gesture when she caught a glimpse of something on Syn's hand.

A gold signet ring.


End file.
